hogwarts_school_according_to_youfandomcom-20200215-history
Ollivanders
Good Morning and Welcome To Olivanders, my wand store! I see YOU have come in for a wand today! Come in! Come in! Stand right by the Counter. I think I have the Wand for you! Please Know, all wands are 1g Wood Options: My wand's wood varies depending on the wand! Don't be shy, choose the wand that suits you! Ash The Ash wand is an excellent wood for promoting brain power, aids in communication, intelligence, wisdom, and promotes curiosity. Use this wood to remove mental blockages and aid in the promotion of word use and understanding. Birch The Birch wand is used in many cleansing rituals. Birch is a symbol of rebirth, renewal, and diligence. Some use this wood to aid in the calming of emotions. Cherry Cherry wands are very centered and has very grounded energy. Earth energy is very well grounded, unwavering, and solid. Cherry is used in ritual to stabilize and focus. Chestnut Chestnut wood wands are great for healing spells and rituals. Chestnut wood is known for properties that bring success and love, it also clarifies the mind and is an aide in learning. Ebony Ebony is unquestionably accepted as the most powerful wood when it comes to magic. The user of this wand will have limitless power as well as unprecedented protectional qualities. Elm Elm wands in essence, energizes the mind and balances the heart. It attracts love, protects, and aids in sharpening psychic powers. Carry Elm to attract love. Fir The Fir tree has magical properties of prosperity, power and nobility. This tree is also useful honoring birth and/or rebirth and spells of power. Other properties of this tree include discretion and objectivity. Hawthorn Hawthorn wands open insight, provides psychic protection, encourages creativity, used to make charms, aids in the development of self confidence, purification, develops patience, detects magic since it is deeply magical from outer realms. Holly The Holly tree has magical properties of balance and magic enhancing. It is often used as a symbol of life and rebirth. This tree is also useful to in spells to help overcome challenges and tests. Mahogany Mahogany is an interesting wood mainly because, while most woods have a variety of differing uses, this one is very specialized. This wood is very focused on fertility, growing. It has a very powerful bond with the Earth, and will channel Earth energy better than any other. Maple Some cultures primarily use Maple wands for spiritual healing. Maple is a traveler's wood. It enhances intellectual pursuits, acquiring knowledge, and communication. Spells concerning art, beauty, binding, and abundance should consider using this wood. Oak Truth, steadfast knowledge, protection. Oak wands bring vitality and long life. Utilized as a healing wood, and very will grounded considering its strong connection to the earth. This wood helps center the mind, allowing it to focus on the task at hand and ignore distractions. Oak help promote both observation and intuition. Oak magic inspires bravery, presence, leadership skills, prosperity, and strength. Rowan Rowan wood was a prized wand wood due to its reputation for protection, and was noted to produce powerful, hard to break Defensive Charms. Rowan was also noted for its believed disassociation with the Dark Arts.Rowan has become associated with pure-hearted wizards. Walnut Highly intelligent witches and wizards ought to be offered a walnut wand for trial first, because Walnut wands are often found in the hands of magical innovators and inventors; this is a handsome wood possessed of unusual versatility and adaptability Willow Willow wands are strong in the cycles of life dealing with death and rebirth, change, the will. It is a very emotional wood. Willow can add vital energy to the sick and elderly. Willow will align itself to the inner will of the party that shares its energy. The stronger the will, the more effective the wood. Willow is extremely useful in healing. It is also good for love spells and rituals involving emotion. Yew The wand of yew is reputed to endow its possessor with the power of life and death, which might, of course, be said of all wands; and yew retains a particularly dark and fearsome reputation in the realm of duelling and curses. Cores I have listed some core options for your wand to have in your wand's Interiour! Dragon heartstring As a rule, dragon heartstrings produce wands with the most power, and which are capable of the most flamboyant spells. Dragon wands tend to learn quicker than other types. While they can change allegiance if won from their original master, they always bond strongly with the current owner. Phoenix feather This is one of the rarest core types. Phoenix feathers are capable of the greatest range of magic, though they may take longer than either unicorn hair or dragon heartstring cores to reveal this. They show the most initiative, sometimes acting of their own accord, a quality that many witches and wizards dislike. Unicorn tail hair Unicorn hair generally produces the most consistent magic, and is least subject to fluctuations and blockages. Wands with unicorn cores are generally the most difficult to turn to the Dark Arts. They are the most faithful of all wands, and usually remain strongly attached to their first owner, irrespective of whether he or she was an accomplished witch or wizard. Length All wands have their individual lengths and may also be some correlation between a person's size and the lengths of their wands. One of the longest known wand; it was sixteen inches long! The shortest known wand was 9 inches! I believe that matching a wand to a wizard solely by height is a unfair measure. Long wands tend to suit those with big personalities, of a more spacious and dramatic style of magic, While short wands will choose wizards whose character lacks something. Leave A Comment Asking For A Wand! Category:Diagon Alley Category:Hogsmeade